Sacrifice
by V3Yagami
Summary: Segala sesuatu yang kita inginkan, butuh yang namanya pengorbanan apapun bentuknya. Apabila mendapatkan sesuatu tanpa harus berkorban, itu artinya hal yang didapat bukanlah hal sebenarnya yang kita inginkan. Namun, apakah kita rela meengorbankan sesuatu yang sudah lama kita pertahankan untuk keinginan kita yang terbilang baru? SaiIno, SasuSaku, ItaSaku
1. Chapter 1

"DARURAAAATTT!"

"MINGGIR MINGGIR!"

Terlihat suasana malam di jalanan yang sedang ramai oleh hiruk pikuk manusia, mengelilingi sebuah tragedi yang sangat mengenaskan. Dua mobil sport mewah terjungkir menabrak beberapa tiang listrik dan meja di cafe terbuka. Satu mobil sport hitam terlihat terjungkir dengan posisi terbalik, keadaan yang sangat rusak parah, satu lagi mobil sport merah menabrak tiang listrik sehingga kondisi mobil tersebut seperti terbelah dua. Suara ambulans terdengar nyaring dan beberapa tim medis mengeluarkan tandu dan berusaha mengeluarkan korban yang tersangkut di dalam kedua mobil masing-masing

"Ya pemirsa, saat ini saya sedang berada di lokasi tempat kejadian dimana tragedi tabrakan maut terjadi beberapa saat yang lalu, siaran langsung ini akan memperlihatkan anda semua pada kondisi kedua pemuda pewaris perusahaan minyak dunia yaitu Uchiha _Corporation_ yang mengalami kecelakaan maut. Oh! Dan bisa dilihat, tim medis berhasil mengeluarkan kedua Uchiha itu dari masing-masing mobilnya, sepertinya kita belum bisa tahu penyebab kecelakaan maut ini dan apa penyebab mereka melaju dengan kecepatan yang sangat tinggi. Ah! Ternyata ada satu korban lagi pemirsa, bisa kita lihat di salah satu mobil tersebut ada wanita berambut merah muda yang terlihat paling parah, wanita itu ternyata. . ."

.

.

**Sacrifice**

**Naruto belong Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated M**

**Genre : romance, drama, hurt/comfort, angst**

**Warning for OOC, AU**

**.**

**.**

Ino, nama wanita yang memiliki mata aquamarine dan rambut pirang menekan tombol di remote tv yang baru saja ia rampas dari tangan kekasihnya. Hal itu membuat sang kekasih melirik dirinya dengan tatapan sedikit kesal sebelum wanita itu langsung mencium bibir sang pria.

"Berita itu akan ada hubungannya denganku nanti," ucap Ino dengan manja.

"Aa, benar juga. Dengan begitu kau harus terus berada di rumah sakit sepanjang hari mengurus korban kecelakaan itu, mereka yang berasal dari kelas atas yang suka seenaknya dan kau meninggalkan tunanganmu ini sendiri di apartemen. Aku mengerti," sindirnya sambil memainkan rambut Ino yang terkuncir kuda.

"Sai, ini pekerjaanku. Tsunade-sama mempercayaiku dengan segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan kondisi kritis pasien," jelas Ino, "karena itu. . . walau sebentar, maukah kau memelukku?"

Sai, sang kekasih yang memiliki mata onyx dan kulit yang pucat menyeringai, "Bukan sebentar, aku akan memelukmu sangat lama~"

Dengan cepat, Sai membaringkan tubuh Ini di sofa sehingga wanita itu kini berada di bawah tubuhnya. Sai mencium Ino dan mulai menjilati leher wanita itu, "Engh~ Sai~" mendengar namanya disebut membuat Sai makin bergairah. Sai menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap tunangannya yang kini tengah merona, "Kau masih sangat cantik, Ino."

"Sai. . . kumohon jangan setengah-setengah~"

"Hahaha, rupanya ada yang sudah tidak sabar di sini," ejek Sai.

"Jangan main-main!~"

Sai kembali mencium Ino dan mulai meraba payudara wanita itu, Ino merespon dengan melingkarkan kedua kakinya di pinggul Sai, seolah memaksa saling bersentuhan di luar area mereka. Merasakan tindakan Ino membuat Sai makin bergairah, saat Sai akan melepas pakaian Ino. . .

_Kriiiing._

Mereka mengabaikannya, Ino memeluk leher Sai dan memperdalam ciuman mereka.

_Kriiiing._

Merasa tidak enak, Ino mencoba meraih telepon genggam yang berada di meja namun Sai menahan tangan itu.

"Sai, aku harus. . ."

"Sshhh."

_Kriiiing._

Ino memaksa untuk mengambil telepon genggamnya dan akhirnya melihat siapa yang menghubunginya, begitu Ino melihat nama yang tertera di layar, kedua matanya terbelalak, "Tsunade-sama!" teriak Ino yang mendorong tubuh Sai, "Halo, Tsunade-sama."

"Ino kemana saja kau! Di sini sangat darurat dan aku sangat membutuhkanmu!"

"Ma-maafkan aku, aku segera kesana." Ino menutup telepon genggamnya dan bergegas merapikan rambutnya. "Aaahhh! Bersyukurlah diriku jarak dari apartemen ini dan rumah sakit tidak jauuuhhh~"

"Itulah alasanku membeli apartemen ini," jawab Sai, yang masih menahan hasratnya, "jadi?"

"Apa?" tanya Ino dengan wajah heran.

"Tidak ada lanjutan dari kegiatan ini?" tanya Sai menggoda.

"Sai, aku buru-buru, keadaan sangat darurat," jawab Ino yang mengambil jubah putih nya dan mencium tepat di bibir tunangannya itu, "sampai jumpa."

Sebelum Ino melangkah keluar, Sai berucap, "Jangan pukul pasiennya."

Ino menoleh dan menjulurkan lidahnya pada Sai, dan itu membuat Sai terkekeh, "Hahaha, _i love you_." Namun Ino tidak sempat menjawab karena dirinya sudah menutup pintu saat Sai mengucapkan hal itu.

Ino berlari menuju rumah sakit dimana para wartawan sedang mengerumuni pintu lobby dan membuat para petugas keamanan kewalahan. Ino berusaha melewati kerumunan wartawan yang haus akan berita itu dengan hati-hati agar kamera yang mereka bawa tidak mengenai kepalanya. Dan akhirnya Ino bisa melewati semua itu, langsung saja Ino berlari menuju ruang gawat darurat dan langsung melihat sosok Tsunade beserta seniornya.

"Tsunade-sama, Shizune-senpai," sapa Ino.

"Ino, syukurlah kau datang tepat waktu," ujar Tsunade dengan wajah yang sangat serius, "ini nama korbannya, aku ingin kau dan Shizune fokus pada korban bernama Uchiha Itachi dan Haruno Sakura, aku yang akan mengurus Uchiha Sasuke, sekarang bawa mereka ke tempat ICU."

"Baik."

Ino memakai masker dan baju khusus untuk memasuki ruangan ICU, dengan inisiatif Ino mengambil alih korban wanita, karena menurutnya lebih nyaman merawat pasien wanita daripada laki-laki. Sejauh ini, beberapa pasien laki-laki yang ia rawat selalu jatuh hati padanya, tentu saja hal itu membuat Sai jengkel. Ino mendorong kasur dan melihat wajah dari wanita berambut panjang dan berwarna pink ini. Sekilas rasanya Ino tahu siapa wanita ini, begitu dia mengingat nama yang tadi Tsunade informasikan.

"Ya Tuhan! Haruno Sakura?! Model dunia itu?!" gumam Ino pada dirinya sendiri.

Kondisi Sakura terlihat sangat parah, darah dan memar yang terdapat di bagian wajah tidak membuat wajahnya yang cantik itu menjadi buruk. Anting berlian yang masih dipakai juga beberapa perhiasan mahal yang dipakai oleh Sakura. Sebenarnya... apa yang terjadi? Kenapa mereka bertiga bisa mengalami kecelakaan maut seperti ini?

"Perawat, bersihkan dengan cepat luka di tubuh Haruno dan lepas semua perhiasan, letakkan di kamarnya nanti dan ganti pakaiannya. Aku akan menyiapkan beberapa peralatan yang harus disiapkan," perintah Ino pada anak buahnya.

Ino, seorang dokter yang handal, anak didik Tsunade yang saat ini sudah menjadi salah satu dokter hebat di Jepang. Tidak ada yang meragukan kemampuan wanita yang dulunya memang mengambil jurusan kedokteran itu, bahkan Tsunade menganggap Ino adalah penerus dirinya. Setelah semua perawat melakukan apa yang Ino perintahkan, Ino mencatat semua yang dia periksa dari tubuh Sakura. Dirinya benar-benar takjub, bagaimana bisa seorang manusia masih bernapas setelah kejadian maut yang menimpa dirinya. Sulit dipercaya karena bagian dalam tubuh Sakura beberapa ada yang rusak, tulang rusuk yang patah dan mungkin bisa menyebabkan buta.

Membaca analisanya sendiri membuatnya bergidik. Tapi tetap saja, walau wanita itu masih bernapas... kondisi statusnya saat ini adalah koma.

Saat Ino keluar dari ruang ICU, Tsunade menghampirinya.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Tsunade.

"Sangat parah, dia mengalami koma," jawab Ino, "tapi ini sangat luar biasa, normalnya manusia mengalami kecelakaan seperti ini akan..."

"Jangan diteruskan," potong Tsunade, "sama seperti Uchiha Sasuke, dia mengalami koma. Namun kondisinya tidak terlalu parah, mungkin karena dia memakai sabuk pengaman dan Haruno tidak."

"Haruno satu mobil dengannya?" tanya Ino.

"Ya," jawab Tsunade singkat, "kita tinggal menunggu kabar dari Shizune mengenai Uchiha sulung."

Belum lama dibicarakan, Shizune berlari menuju Tsunade yang sedang berdiri bersama Ino, "Tsunade-samaaaa!"

"Ada apa? Kau seperti melihat hantu."

"Uchiha... jantung Uchiha Itachi berhenti berdetak!"

"Apa?! Ino cepat kerahkan seluruh tim medis, kita tidak boleh kehilangan salah satu dari mereka!"

"Baik!"

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau sangat peduli pada mereka, Tsunade-sama?" tanya Shizune saat megikuti lagkah sensei-nya itu.

"Karena," Tsunade membuka pintu tempat Itachi berada dan membuka pakaian laki-laki itu dan menyiapkan alat kejut jantung dan mengatur volt-nya, "aku lah yang membantu ibu mereka melahirkan."

Beberapa kali Tsunade membuat tubuh Itachi mengejang, namun jantungnya tidak bereaksi.

"Tsunade-sama! Kita ganti tabung oksigennya!" ujar Ino yang baru saja tiba.

Sekali lagi Tsunade membuat tubuh Itachi mengejang, sampai akhirnya layar yang menunjukkan detak jantung itu kembali mengeluarkan suara yang menandakan seseorang itu hidup Melihat grafik denyut jantung terpampang di layar membuat seluruh orang yang berada di dalam ruangan itu menghela napasnya karena lega.

"Aaahhhh, hampir saja aku yang terkena serangan jantung," ucap Shizune.

"Hhhh, sekarang tinggal menunggu salah satu dari mereka sadar," ujar Tsunade.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan para wartawan yang masih menginginkan informasi tentang ketiga korban ini?" tanya Ino.

Seluruh pandangan tertuju pada Tsunade, dan wanita itu hanya bisa menghela napas sekali lagi, "Aahhh! Aku yang akan menghadapinya."

**~TBC~**

* * *

**A/N : okay, saya tahu... fict lama belom pada beres udah bikin fict baru aja hahhahaa, tapi apa boleh buat, ide tiba2 melesat begitu saja, hiks.**

**oh iya, ini pertama kalinya ya aku bikin fict sasusaku dengan chara utamanya Ino XD**

**pengen coba sesuatu yang beda sih sebenernya, ceritain tentang kehidupan Ino tapi ngga akan lepas dari sasusaku hehehhehee**

**ini baru pembukaan, semoga pada suka ya, ngga suka juga gpp, tinggal klik back aja, ngga usah terus dibaca daripada nanti gondok sendiri XD**

**oke deh, pembukaan dulu, chapter depannya kapan-kapan hahahaa #Plak**

**XoXo**

**V3Yagami**


	2. Chapter 2

"_Keadaan mereka saat ini masih belum bisa kami pastikan, yang jelas dua diantaranya mengalami koma dan luka yang sangat serius."_

"_Bisa tolong beritahu kami, siapa yeng mengalami koma dan luka serius itu?"_

"_Apa sudah diketahui penyebab mereka kecelakaan?"_

"_Belum, kami tidak tahu menahu tentang masalah mereka, kami hanya fokus memeriksa kondisi mereka, terima kasih."_

"_Tsunade-san, apa benar sebelumnya mereka sempat berdebat hebat sampai menimbulkan perkelahian?"_

"_Aku tidak tahu, maaf masih banyak pasien yang harus kutangani."_

"_Tsunade-san, Tsunade-san..."_

.

.

**Sacrifice**

**Naruto belong Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated M**

**Genre : romance, drama, hurt/comfort, angst**

**Warning for OOC, AU**

**.**

**.**

_Klik._

Sai.

Laki-laki yang kini mengeringkan rambut basahnya mematikan layar tv melalui remote yang ia genggam. Keadaan di rumah sakit masih sangat ramai, Ino juga belum pulang sejak dua hari yang lalu terjadinya kecelakaan maut di Konoha street tempat kejadian itu berlangsung. Sambil menyantap roti yang dia buat sendiri, Sai berpikir tentang pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang terlontar dari para wartawan, apakah benar sebelum mereka mengalami kecelakaan itu, mereka sempat berdebat hebat? Ah... ini pasti akan menjadi kasus yang sangat panjang.

Sai memakai seragam _suit_ hitam-nya, mengambil dompet identitasnya juga pistol yang dia sangkutkan di dalam jas hitamnya. Profesi Sai adalah detektif yang handal, beberapa kasus rumit selalu berhasil ia selesaikan dengan lancar. Keluar dari apartemen dan mengendarai mobil sedannya, dan inilah sosok Sai yang berhasil merenggut hati wanita cantik idola para pasien laki-laki di rumah sakit. Kantor kepolisian Konoha terletak tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah sakit Ino bekerja, saat melewati rumah sakit itu, Sai memutuskan untuk mengunjungi tunangannya yang dua hari belum pulang itu. Saat Sai parkir dan membuka pintu mobil, para perawat yang berlalu lalang saling berbisik dengan wajah merona.

Namun Sai mengabaikannya dan terus berjalan menuju ruang Ino bekerja, sengaja tidak mengetuk pintu lebih dahulu, sepertinya Ino tidak sadar akan kehadrian Sai karena pintu sudah sedikit terbuka dan sosok Ino membelakangi arah pintu sambil membaca berkas-berkas yang terbungkus map. Sai berjalan pelan dan memeluk wanita itu dari belakang.

"Tolong periksa aku, aku sekarat."

"Kyaaaa! S-Sai?!" Ino menolah dan membalikkan tubuhnya, "kenapa tidak bilang kalau mau datang?"

"Kau senang? Aku membawakanmu ini," ucap Sai sambil menunjukkan kantung kertas yang berisikan peralatan mandi dan pakaian ganti milik Ino.

Terlihat kedua mata Ino yang berbinar seolah melihat berlian yang sangat mahal, "Sai terima kasih, kau memang yang paling hebat di dunia ini."

"Aku tahu kau benci gerah dan lengket, kecuali sedang bercinta tentunya, makanya aku bawakan ini semua," ucap Sai.

"Hehehe, aku tertolong, memakai baju yang sama dua hari berturut-turut memang membuatku menjadi hilang mood," jelas Ino sambil meletakkan kantung kertas itu di kursinya, "jadi? Ada kasus apa hari ini, pak detektif?"

Sai tersenyum dan menepuk kepala tunangannya itu, "Aku jadi ingat pertama kali kita bertemu, di rumah sakit ini, aku sedang menangani kasus ringan dan bertemu denganmu dimana kau yang melakukan otopsi pada mayat."

"Hehehe, sejak saat itu kau terpukau denganku, 'kan?" ucap Ino dengan percaya diri.

"Eh? Siapa ya yang terpesona denganku sampai tidak berkedip sama sekali," balas Sai menyeringai.

"Sudah, sudah, jangan diingat, kau menyebalkan, aku memang tidak bisa kalah darimu," gerutu Ino.

"Hahaha, tapi kau tahu sendiri kan," ucap Sai mendekati telinga Ino dan mulai menciumnya, "aku jadi sering datang ke sini hanya untuk melihatmu."

Ino memejamkan kedua matanya, tidak bisa dipungkiri kalau Ino sangat merindukan sentuhan Sai belakangan ini, "Aku merindukanmu," bisik Sai menggoda.

"Ngh~" Ino menjawab dengan rangkulan pada leher Sai.

Sai menciumi leher Ino dan sedikit menggigit kecil bagian tenguk belakang, membuat Ino memejamkan matanya erat dan mencengkram kemeja Sai yang terlihat rapi itu, Sai melepas cengkraman Ino dan menahan kedua tangan wanita itu memakai satu tangan. Seperti menahan penjahat, Sai menahan kedua tangan Ino di belakang dan menyerang di setiap titik sensitif milik Ino. Merasa tubuh Ino sudah mulai memanas, Sai mengangkat tubuh tunangannya dan mendudukinya di atas meja, Sai menyibak jubah dan memasukkan jari ke dalam celana dalam wanita itu, beruntung Ino memakai rok pendek saat ini.

"Aahh~ Sai~ ngghhh~"

Sai melepas genggaman pada kedua tangan Ino dan membiarkan tangan wanita itu memeluk lehernya, mereka terus membiarkan kegiatan pagi ini sampai...

"Ino-san, Tsunade-sama meminta berkas yang baru saja kau print tentang korban bernama Haruno Sakura." Salah satu perawat datang tanpa mengetuk pintu, karena memang pintunya pun tidak terlalu tertutup.

Perawat itu tidak tahu apa yang mereka lakukan, karena dari sudut pandang si perawat, mereka hanya terlihat seperti yang duduk di atas meja dan sedang memeluk Sai.

Sai tersenyum pada perawat itu dan membuat wajah si perawat merona, "Ino sedang bersedih, nanti dia akan menyerahkan berkas itu pada Tsunade-san."

"Be-begitu..."

Sai mencoba jahil dan menggoyangkan dengan cepat klitoris milik Ino, sehingga Ino mendesah, "Ennghh~"

"Bisa tolong tinggalkan kami?" pinta Sai. Masih tersenyum pada si perawat.

"Ba-baik, maaf mengganggu." Dan sepertinya si perawat itu menyadari kegiatan mereka.

Saat si perawat sudah menutup pintu, Sai menyeringai pada Ino yang kini terlihat menikmati permainan jari tunangannya, "Nghh~ Sai~ Aku... aahh~"

Dan seketika, Sai melepaskan jarinya.

"Eits, aku tidak berencana untuk memuaskanmu pagi ini."

"A-apaa?!"

Melihat wajah protes Ino benar-benar mengisi tenaganya di pagi hari, Sai sangat menyukai kalau Ino protes jika dia mengerjai wanita itu.

"Kita lanjutkan malam ini," ucap Sai sambil mencium kening Ino.

Lanjutkan malam ini artinya Ino harus pulang, itulah bahasa halus Sai.

"Baiklah, kau memang menyebalkan," sewot Ino.

"Hahaha, aku juga mencintaimu, aku berangkat ya."

Ino tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya pada laki-laki yang kelak akan menjadi suaminya itu. Ino melirik kantung yang Sai bawa dan memeriksanya satu-satu. Dari parfum, pakaian dalam, sabun, shampo, sikat gigi, pasta gigi, handuk, pakaian ganti, semua sudah disiapkan oleh Sai. Laki-laki itu benar-benar mengerti dirinya, dan Ino merasa Sai memang sangat menyayangi dirinya. Ino berlari dari dalam ruangannya dan mengejar Sai yang kini sedang berdiri di depan lift.

"Sai!" panggil Ino.

Begitu Sai menoleh, Ino memeluk sambil mencium bibir laki-laki itu, tentu saja hal ini membuat Sai terkejut. Selama dua tahun mereka berpacaran, ini pertama kalinya Ino mencium Sai di depan umum.

"Jangan pulang telat," ucap Ino.

Sai tersenyum dan mengacak-acak kepala Ino, "Kukembalikan kata-kata itu padamu."

Hubungan mereka memang sangat harmonis, walau dulu sering berdebat masalah sepele, seperti Ino yang terlalu sering mengambil bagian pasien laki-laki, atau Sai yang menjadi detektif idola di kepolisian. Namun rasa saling cemburu itulah yang membuat Sai memutuskan untuk melamarnya di depan para perawat dan pasien saat Sai menangani salah satu kasus yang melibatkan pihak rumah sakit ini. Mengingat hal itu, Ino memandangi cincin berlian yang diberikan padanya dari Sai saat meoment itu terjadi. Dan Ino merasa, dia adalah wanita yang paling beruntung di dunia.

.

.

Saat jam makan siang, Ino yang kini sudah membersihkan tubuhnya berjalan melewati koridor tempat dimana korban kecelakaan itu berada. Melihat ada empat sosok orang dewasa yang sepertinya sedang berdebat membuat Ino penasara, namun dia bukan orang yang lancang untuk menguping. Namun saat Ino melewati mereka... salah satu sosok dewasa itu menarik lengannya.

"Kyaaa!"

"Kau! Kau dokter yang menangani anakku, 'kan?" tanya sosok wanita dengan air mata yang mengalir.

"Mebuki tenanglah." Kali ini sosok pria yang terlihat seperti suaminya menenangkan wanita yang terlihat sangat terguncang itu.

"Anakku! Selamatkan anak semata wayangku! Aku mohooon!"

"Ka-kami sedang berusaha," jawab Ino dengan nada yang hati-hati.

Saat itu, wanita yang bernama Mebuki berlutut pada Ino, "Aku akan memberikan kalian apa saja, asalkan putriku selamat, aku mohooonn!"

"Mebukii!"

"Ny-nyonya, tolong berdiri, aku mohon," pinta Ino.

"Mebuki," kali ini sosok wanita berambut hitam menghampiri dan memeluk wanita rapuh itu, "kita hadapi ini semua bersama, Sakura pasti baik-baik saja"

"Percayalah pada mereka," ucap sosok pria yang wajahnya lebih mirip oleh Uchiha sulung

"Mungkin ini salah kita, kita terlalu memaksa kehendak mereka sehingga mereka berontak. . . aku. . . aku. . ."

"Mebuki, tolong tenang. Yang bisa kita lakukan saat ini hanyalah berdoa."

"Harusnya kau menghentikan mereka, Kizashi!" bentak Mebuki, "saat Sasuke menariknya, harusnya kau menghentikan mereka!"

"Sudah cukup!"

Saat sosok pria dengan wajah yang mirip dengan Uchiha sulung akhirnya menaikan suaranya, hal itu membuat sang istri menatap ngeri padanya, "Fugaku~"

"Tidak ada gunanya kita slaing menyalahkan, demi Tuhan Mebuki bisakah kau berhenti menangis dan menyalahkan orang?!"

"Fugaku, kau terlalu kasar, Mebuki hanya—"

"Tidak, Mikoto," potong Mebuki yang sedikit lebih tenang, "Fugaku benar, tidak ada gunanya aku menangis dan menyalahkan orang"

Merasa suasana menjadi canggung, Ino memutuskan untuk membuka suaranya, "Ehm, maaf kalau lancang. Kalau kalian mau, aku bisa mengatur tempat rawat mereka agar menjadi satu kamar, agar kalian masih bisa terus berhubungan tanpa harus keluar kamar."

"Terima kasih," ucap Mikoto dengan nada lembut.

"Baiklah, setelah keluar dari ruang ICU, aku akan menggabungkan Haruno bersama kedua Uchiha yang lainnya," ucap Ino yang kemudian pamit untuk pergi.

Saat Ino sudah berada jauh dari jarak mereka, "Waw, percakapan orang kaya memang rumit."

.

.

Di ruangan yang sepi, hanya terdengar suara mesin yang menunjukan stabilnya detak jantung dan tabung oksigen yang besar. Sosok laki-laki muda yang terlihat tampan dengan mata terpejam dan beberapa luka di bagian wajah dan tubuhnya. Namun luka itu tidak mengurangi ketampanan Uchiha sulung itu sedikitpun. Pintu terbuka dan sosok Ino masuk dengan beberapa berkas di tangannya. Ino memeriksa lebih lanjut tubuh laki-laki itu dan mencatat hasilnya, begitu terus sampai dirinya menyadari suatu hal yang mengejutkan. Wajah Ino terlihat lega dan tersenyum lembut pada sosok yang akhirnya membuka mata itu.

"Selamat datang kembali."

**~TBC~**

* * *

**A/N : ini chapter duanyaaa, pendek2 yah chapternya hahahaaa**

**Aoi Lia Uchiha : iyaaa, habis kebanyakan Sakura yang dapet posisi itu, padahal Ino kan juga muridnya Tsunade :3**

**Luca Marvell : peran utama sih lebih tepatnya ._.**

**Agung Agriza : hahaha, kalau ngga mau ada Sakuranya pake filter without Sakura ajaahh XD**

**cruderabelica : iyaaa, itu kan udah ciri khas aku hehehehe**

**aye-kun : lemon ada kok hehehehe**

**kumada chiyu : chara yang mati? ehm...**

**gadisranti : hahha, makasiiihhh XD eng, dapet inspirasi dari mana yah hahahaa, ngga tau aku juga bingung, tiba2 kepikiran aja ide begini :v**

**okay, sampai bertemu di chapter 3 yaaa **

**XoXo**

**V3Yagami**


	3. Chapter 3

_Andai saja kita tidak terlalu menekannya, mungkin saat ini aku bisa melihatnya tersenyum lepas bahagia tanpa beban, walau senyuman itu bukan aku yang menciptakannya, setidaknya aku bisa melihat senyumannya seperti dulu lagi, sebelum saat dia mengenal apa itu cinta yang rumit, sebelum dia terjun ke dunia yang penuh dengan problema, sebelum dia terperangkap dalam kandang singa. . . sebelum dia menangis karena tekanan._

_Andai waktu bisa terulang kembali. . ._

_Lalu apa?_

_Apa yang akan kulakukan apabila waktu terulang kembali? _

_Pada kenyataannya akan sama saja, dia akan tetap terperangkap dengan kami. . ._

.

.

**Sacrifice**

**Naruto belong Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated M**

**Genre : romance, drama, hurt/comfort, angst**

**Warning for OOC, AU**

**.**

**.**

Terdengar suara tangisan yang menyelimuti kesunyian di kamar tempat Uchiha sulung berada, kesadaran yang datang tiba-tiba membuat Mikoto menjerit lega dan bersyukur karena Tuhan mendengarkan doanya sebagai seorang ibu. Mikoto memeluk Itachi namun Uchiha sulung itu hanya terdiam dengan tatapan hampa saat ibunya memeluk dirinya.

"Itachiiiii, Itachiiii syukurlaaaaah~"

Itachi berusaha bangkit, namun Ino mencegahnya, "Maaf, anda belum boleh bangkit dulu, cukup tiduran saja anda masih diperbolehkan untuk berkomunikasi."

Itachi melirik sosok Ino dengan tatapan yang sangat dingin, hal itu sedikit membuat Ino takut dan memundurkan satu langkah ke belakang, belum perna dia bertemu dengan pasien yang sangat dingin seperti ini sebelumnya. "Memang bukan aku yang bertugas mengurus anda, sampai Shizune-senpai kembali, aku yang mengambil alih."

Itachi tidak menanggapinya, dia masih berusaha mengumpulkan ingatannya yang kacau di dalam otak. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa dia bisa berada di rumah sakit? Kenapa rasanya ngilu sekali? Kenapa rasanya – sedih sekali?

"Aku akan memeriksa Haruno Sakura, aku akan memanggilkan perawat untuk mengurusnya," pamit Ino.

Mendengar nama Sakura disebut, Itachi bereaksi. Kedua matanya terbelalak lebih lebar dan tubuhnya seketika mengejang dan berusaha untuk bangkit.

"Tidak! Jangan Itachi, kau harus istirahat!" tentu saja Mikoto mencegahnya.

"Sa—" saat Itachi akan berbicara, suaranya tertahan oleh alat bantu oksigen, dan hal itu membuatnya risih sehingga Itachi memaksa melepaskan alat itu, "aarrrgghh!"

"Heiiii!" Ino yang melihatnya langsung mendekati Itachi dan memaksanya untuk tidur.

"Tidak! Sakura! Dia. . . aku mohon, aku—"

"Aku akan mengurusnya, dia baik-baik saja, kau harus tenang!" ucap Ino.

"Dia. . . baik-baik saj—aakhh!" Itachi menggerang dan meremas kepalanya.

"Kondisimu belum stabil, tolong jangan mencoba untuk mengingat apa yang terjadi, kau harus istirahat dulu," perintah Ino.

Namun otak Itachi tidak menuruti saran yang Ino ucapkan, dirinya terus menerus memaksa untuk megingat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Kenapa dia begitu khawatir dengan Sakura? Kenapa Sakura juga bisa berada di rumah sakit? Kenapa ada dokter yang menangani Sakura?

Seketika, Itachi terdiam, tubuhnya mulai tenang dan pandangannya mulai kembali pada kenyataan. Perlahan dia tatap kedua orang tuanya lalu pada Ino, "Kami—mengalami kecelakaan hebat?"

"Hhh, sudah kukatakan jangan memaksa untuk mengi—"

"Aku yang tahu kondisiku, kau diam saja!" bentak Itachi yang membuat Ino bergidik.

"Itachi!" kini Fugaku yang menegurnya, "berterima kasihlah pada nona ini karena kalau tidak Sakura akan—"

"Fugaku," potong Mikoto sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Itachi mengatur napasnya dan kembali menatap Ino, "Maafkan aku, aku baik-baik saja."

Ino tersenyum, namun senyum itu terlihat sangat palsu. Berterima kasihlah pada Sai yang mengajarinya bagaimana memperlihatkan senyum palsu pada lawan bicara. "Aku akan memeriksa Haruno."

Saat Ino sudah keluar dari kamar itu, Itachi kembali menatap kedua orang tuanya. Sebelum Itachi melontarkan kata-kata, Fugaku lebih dahulu berbicara, "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

Itachi terdiam dan memejamkan kedua matanya, "tinggalkan aku sendiri, aku mohon."

Seolah saling melempar tanya, Mikoto dan Fugaku saling pandang kemudian mengangguk, sampai akhirnya Fugaku yang membuka suara, "Kami ada untukmu, kami akan memberimu kabar tentang Sasuke nanti."

Saat kedua orang tuanya pergi, Itachi kembali mengingat kejadian sebelum mereka beradu kecepatan di tengah jalan. Dia memejamkan kedua matanya dengan raut wajah yang terlihat cemas, terbayang wajah wanita yang sanga ia cintai itu meneriaki namanya sebelum wanita itu dibawah pergi dengan paksa oleh adik kandungnya.

"_ITACHII!"_

Wajah Sakura saat itu terus terngiang, Itachi menggertakan giginya dan mencengkram selimut dengan sangat keras.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang," gumamnya tanpa membuka kelopak mata.

.

.

Hari berganti, kondisi Itachi semakin membaik, walau belum bisa diizinkan untuk pulang, namun Itachi sudah bisa bangkit dan pergi keluar memakai kursi roda. Sudah seminggu mereka berada di rumah sakit, Shizune datang untuk memeriksa kondisi laki-laki yag sangat pendiam sejak tersadarnya pada hari itu.

"Kondisimu semakin membaik," ucap Shizune, "diantara kalian bertiga, kondisimu yang tidak terlalu parah dibandingkan dengan adikmu dan nona Haruno."

"..."

Itachi tidak menjawab ataupun merespon ucapan Shizune, dia hanya terdiam menunggu Shizune menyelesaikan pemeriksaannya. Shizune melirik Itachi yang seolah kehilangan cahayanya, melihat laki-laki malang itu membuat Shizune merasa iba, "Kau tahu, sebenarnya kau sudah boleh mengunjungi salah satu antara Uchiha Sasuke atau Haruno Sakura."

Mendengar kalimat Shizune yang satu itu membuat Itachi bereaksi, dia menoleh dengan tatapan seolah bertanya apakah yang diucapan Shizune itu benar atau tidak. "Selesai pemeriksaan ini, akan kuantar kau ke salah satu kamar mereka, mana dulu yang ingin kau kunjungi?"

"Sakura," jawab Itachi dengan cepat.

Mendengar Itachi merespon membuat Shizune senang karena berhasil berkomunikasi dengan pasiennya, "Baiklah," jawab Shizune sambil mencatat laporan kesehatan Itachi, "sudah selesai, mari kubantu duduk di kursi roda. Nona Haruno masih dalam keadaan koma, namun dia sudah keluar dari ruang ICU."

"Bagaimana kondisinya?" tanya Itachi.

"Nona Haruno mengalami operasi dua kali karena tulang belakang dan bagian belakang kepalanya sangat kritis, operasi berhasil dan nona Haruno sekarang dipindahkan di ruang pribadi," jawab Shizune.

"Sasuke?"

"Kondisi Sasuke tidak separah nona Haruno, tidak perlu mengalami operasi seperti nona Haruno, namun kondisinya masih dalam keadaan koma."

Sambil mereka berhasil berbincang-bincang. Shizune membantu Itachi bangki dan duduk di kursi rodanya, begitu Itachi sudah duduk, Shizune mendorongnya keluar kamar. Beberapa perawat melihat sosok Itachi langsung terpesona dan menyapanya dengan ramah, namun Itachi mengabaikan semuanya, dirinya hanya fokus pada satu tujuan yang kini sudah berada di hadapannya. Sebuah kamar dengan pintu yang bertuliska 'Haruno Sakura.'

Shizune membuka pintu dan mendorong Itachi masuk, Itachi melihat sosok Sakura yang masih dalam keadaan koma. Rambutnya yang panjang dan berwarna pink terlihat sedikit kusam, wajahnya penuh dengan bekas luka dan memar yang mulai menghilang. Shizune mendekatkan Itachi pada sosok Sakura, "Kutinggal ya, kalau mau kembali ke kamarmu, tinggal tekan tombol merah di samping tembok ini."

Itachi tidak menjawab namun Shizune tahu kalau Itachi mengerti perkataannya, maka dari itu Shizune keluar dan menutup pintunya.

Itachi menatap wajah Sakura, memandangi sosok wanita yang sangat dia cintai itu. Sorot matanya melembut dan digenggam tangan Sakura dengan sangat pelan. Itachi berdoa agar Sakura secepat mungkin membuka matanya, karena begitu wanita itu tersadar... Itachi akan membawanya pergi dari rumah sakit itu, dari lingkungan mereka, dari negara mereka.

Itachi menginat, pertama kali mereka bertemu saat masih kecil dulu. Saat dimana Itachi mulai merasakan perasaan spesial pada Sakura, dan tiba-tiba Itachi mulai mengingat kejadian yang sangat membuatnya terpuruk... membuat hubungan mereka bertiga—Sasuke, Itachi dan Sakura—menjadi buruk.

"_Sakura mengkhianatimu, tunanganmu ini sudah melakukan sex denganku."_

"_Sasuke hentikan! Itachi, aku mohon percaya padaku, aku tidak melakukan apa-apa dengan Sasuke!"_

"_Kau pasti tidak pernah tahu bahwa tunanganmu ini memilik teknik yang sangat luar biasa di atas ranjang."_

"_Sasuke, apa yang membuatmu begitu membenciku, sehingga kau meghancurkan hubunganku dengan Sakura?"_

"_Jadi kau mau tahu? Kau mau tahu betapa muaknya aku melihat kalian berdua?! HAH?! Betapa aku sangat jijik melihat kemesraan kalian berdua di hadapanku, seolah tidak mengetahui bagaimana perasaanku, dan ketika kau meminta izinku untuk menyatakan cintamu pada Sakura, saat Sakura dengan bahagianya menerima cintamu dan kalian berbahagia di atas kesedihanku!"_

"_Sasuke kau berlebihan~"_

"_DIAM SAKURA! KAU TIDAK ADAHAK BICARA DI SINI!"_

"_Ini menyangkut kehidupanku juga, aku—"_

"_Jadi apa maumu?"_

"_Aku ingin Sakura dan perusahaan Uchiha menjadi milikku, aku ingin kau pergi dari sini, aku ignin kau lenyap!"_

_**PLAK!**_

"_Aku benci padamu,S asuke. Sangat benci! Itulah mengapa aku lebih mencintai Itachi dari pada dirimu, sejak kecil kau selalu memaksakan kehendakmu, kau tidak pernah memikirkan perasaan orang lain, kau egois!"_

"_Kau benci padaku? Maka aku akan membuatmu membenciku, sehingga kau tidak akan pernah melupakanku, ikut aku!"_

"_Tidak! Itachii! Tolong aku!"_

"_SASUKE LEPASKAN DIA!"_

"_Coba hentikan aku kalau kau bisa."_

"_ITACHIIII!"_

Itachi kembali pada kenyataan dan menatap wajah Sakura, dibelai pipinya dengan lembut, "Andai saja kami tidak egois," gumam Itachi pelan, "kau pasti bisa bahagia bersama orang lain."

Ruangan itu sangat sepi. Hanya terdengar bunyi beberapa alat dari mesin yang membantu perawatan tubuh Sakura. Melihat wajah cantik Sakura penuh dengan bekas luka, walaupun sudah hampir hilang namun tetap saja membuat Itachi merasa sangat miris. Andai saja saat itu Itachi langsung menarik Sakura, mencegah Sasuke untuk membawanya pergi dari sisinya. Hanya saja semua sudah terlambat, percuma menyesali hal yang sudah terjadi. Sekarang, Itachi hanya bisa berdoa agar Sakura sadar. Dan melupakan semua hal yang sudah terjadi, kemudian membangun hidup yang baru... berdua.

.

.

Ino memasuki kamar rawat dimana Sasuke sedang terbaring, kondisi Sasuke sebenarnya mulai membaik, namun Ino merasa heran kenapa laki-laki itu belum juga membuka matanya. Tsunade sedang meneliti organ-organ dalam milik Sakura sehingga tugas memeriksa kondisi Sasuke dierahkan pada Ino. Wanita yang sudah memiliki tunangan ini melihat sekeliling wajah Sasuke yang terdapat luka memar di kelopak mata kanannya.

"Waw, itu pasti sakit sekali," gumamnya pelan.

"Fisik bagus, detak jantung bagus, pernapasan bagus." Ino mencatat semua apa yang sudah dia periksa, sampai dia merasa ponselnya bergetar, Ino langsung bergegeas keluar dan mengangkatnya, "halo, Sai."

"_Ino, apa salah satu diantara ketiga pasien kemarin sudah ada yang sadar?"_

"Ya, sudah. Uchiha sulung sudah sadar sejak seminggu yang lalu, ada apa?"

"_Aku mendapatkan tugas untuk menyelidiki kasus kecelakaan itu, apa Uchiha menyinggung masalah rem yang rusak?"_

"Rem rusak?"

"_Ya, setelah aku periksa ke lokasi dan memeriksa kedua mobil sport itu, kabel rem kedua mobil itu terputus, seperti ada yang memotongnya."_

"Jadi kecelakaan itu direncanakan?"

"_Sepertinya, aku masih harus mewawancarai salah satu diantara mereka, bisakah aku ke sana sekarang?"_

"Ehm, ya... tentu saja, tapi mereka adalah tipe yang sangat susah diajak bicara, kau harus berusaha."

"_Jangan lupakan aku ini adalah detektif, Ino."_

"Hehehe, baiklah, sampai jumpa."

Ino menutup ponselnya dan kembali ke kamar untuk mengambil berkas-berkas yang sengaja ia tinggal. Namun saat dia memasuki kamar, kedua mata Ino terbelalak.

.

.

Suara langkah lari terdengar di lorong rumah sakit, seorang wanita pirang berlari menuju ruangan Tsunade namun tidak menemukan siapapun di sana, kemudian wanita itu beralih ke ruangan Shizune namun Shizune pun tidak ada. Akhirnya wanita bermata aquamarine itu memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamar Uchiha sulung, tapi tidak menemukan siapa-siapa.

"Kemana semua orang disaat genting seperti ini!" geram Ino.

Ino melanjutkan langkahnya, berlari menuju kamar yang dia pikir Uchiha sulung pasti ada di sana—di kamar Haruno Sakura.

_**Sreeeg.**_

"Uchiha," panggil Ino. Dan Itachi menoleh, "adikmu, Sasuke—dia sudah sadar."

**~TBC~**

* * *

**A/N : abaikan beberapa typo nya hahahhaaa, aku lagi males cek2 lagi #plak**

**Qamara-chan Hyuuga : ehehehee, makasiihhh :3 happy end atau sad end ya? itu sih tergantung penanggapan kalian aja ._.**

Uchiha-fitriyah : di chapter2 depan porsinya akan nambah kok, mereka kan lagi koma, jadi scenenya dikit :3

BLACK 'SS' PEARL : real pairnya ya hehehheee, ehm, kasih tau ngga ya... nanti ngga seru dong kalau dikasih tau hehehee...

gadisranti3251 : iyaaaa, hehheheee

Kumada Chiyu : hahahahaa, XD

aye-kun : saiIno ada orang ketiga kok XD

Luca Marvell : ngga ada paksaan nikah kok, cuma bentrok terpendam aja XD

Hime Hime Chan : Sasukenya udah mulai sadaaarr, tapi Sakuranya beyuummm :3

azurradeva : yeaaayy, hehehee, chapter ini Ino nya dikit, chapter depaan baru banyak lagi XD

Anka-Chan : iya, sasusaku dua chapter lagi banyak kok XD

untuk side stroy ketemunya Ino sama Sai pertama kalinya nanti aku buat ya, tapi ngga sekarang hehehehee

okee, sampai ketemu di chapter depan XD

XoXo

V3 Yagami


	4. Chapter 4

Aku tidak mengerti, mengapa laki-laki yang bertubuh gagah dan sangat tampan ini memasang wajah yang sangat sendu ketika dia tersadar. Apa yang membuatnya menjadi seperti itu? Dan—kenapa aku begitu penasaran oleh tragedi yang menimpa mereka?

.

.

**Sacrifice**

**Naruto belong Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated M**

**Genre : romance, drama, hurt/comfort, angst**

**Warning for OOC, AU**

**.**

**.**

Kedua _onyx_ itu terbuka total. Namun pandangannya sangat kosong dan hampa, perlahan ia melirik ke kanan dan kiri, Sasuke—nama dari pemilik mata _onyx_ itu melihat kedua orang tuanya menangis bahagia saat melihat dirinya yang kini baru dia sadari bahwa sekarang sedang berada di rumah sakit. Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya karena tidak melihat sosok yang sangat dia inginkan hadir di ruangannya.

"Syukurlah~ Sasuke... syukurlah kau sadar."

"Ibu~" gumam Sasuke pelan, matanya mengedip dengan sangat pelan dan hati-hati, "mana... Sakura?"

"Sakura masih belum sadar," jawab Fugaku, "tapi kakakmu sudah sadar sebelum dirimu."

"Keadaannya?" tanya Sasuke lagi dengan nada suaranya yang lemah.

"... itu, masih dalam keadaan koma," jawab Fugaku lagi.

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya dan mengangkat satu tangannya untuk melepas masker oksigen.

"Jangan Sasuke, kau masih membutuhkan itu," cegah Mikoto.

"Aku ingin melihatnya~"

"Jangan sekarang, Sasuke, kau masih lemah." Mikoto berusaha mencegah anak bungsunya, namun sebuah tepukan lembut di pundak dari suaminya membuat Mikoto menoleh dan melihat Fugaku menggelengkan kepalanya.

Sasuke berusaha bangkit, dan Fugaku menahan tubuhnya, "kau membutuhkan kursi roda, kau—kalian masih belum bisa untuk berjalan."

.

.

"Sebenarnya aku masih belum bisa mengizinakannya untuk bangkit apalagi keluar dari kamar, nyonya Uchiha," ucap Ino dengan nada tegas.

"Tapi Sasuke bilang keadaan tubuhnya sudah baik-baik saja dan dia sudah merasa kuat untuk hanya menjenguk Sakura."

"Maafkan saya, ini sudah peraturan rumah sakit. Selama Uchiha Sasuke masih berstatus sebagai pasien di rumah sakit ini, maka dia harus mengikuti aturan yang dokter berikan," tolak Ino dengan tegas.

"Dengar, dokter wanita berambut pirang. Yang tahu keadaan tubuhkua adalah diriku sendiri, kalau terjadi apa-apa denganku, tenang saja aku tidak akan menuntut rumah sakit ini," geram Sasuke.

"Tapi ini amanat dari Tsunade-sama, kau tidak boleh beranjak dari kasur ini satu centi-pun. Mengerti?!"

"Nona," panggil Fugaku yang sepertinya mengerti apa yang diinginkan oleh Sasuke yang kini memandangnya dengan tatapan memohon, "aku mohon, kau boleh memberinya pengawasan ketat setelah ini, tapi untuks aaat ini saja, izinkan dia menemui Sakura."

Ino memasang wajah seolah mengatakan 'tolong jangan memaksaku untuk memberi izin' pada Fugaku. Namun tatapan Fugaku lebih kuat dan sangat penuh arti bagi seorang ayah untuk anaknya. Ino memutar kedua bola matanya dan menghela napas, "Baiklah, aku heran sebenarnya apa hubungan kalian dengan Haruno?" gumam Ino sambil berjalan keluar.

"Dia calon menantu kami," jawab Fugaku yang mendengar gumaman Ino.

Ino tersenyum pasrah pada Fugaku, "Waktu kalian hanya sampai jam lima sore."

Fugaku mengangguk dan membantu Sasuke untuk pindah ke kursi rodanya. Memang benar, keadaan tubuh Sasuke sudah baik-baik saja, namun tidak bisa dipungkiri rasa pusing dan lemas selalu Sasuke rasakan.

Saat Fugaku dan Mikoto mengantarkan Sasuke menuju kamar Sakura, Ino mengintip dari belakang. Entah mengapa konflik yang terjadi di antara mereka sangat menarik, ditambah Sai bilang ingin mewawancarai ketiga korban. Dan kini Ino tersadar, apakah mereka sadar bahwa rem pada mobil mereka telah dirusak? Sudah pasti mereka sadar, dan juga mereka pasti bisa mengira siapa pelakunya, 'kan? Hal ini benar-benar membuat Ino penasaran.

"Mungkin aku bisa membantu Sai."

.

.

"Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?"

"Salahkah jika aku menemani tunanganku sendiri?"

"Itachi, Sasuke. Jangan mulai lagi, ingat ini rumah sakit," tegur Mikoto.

"Sebaiknya ibu memberi tahu pada anggota keluarga Uchiha yang paling kecil ini untuk menjaga kelakuan dan mulutnya," sindir Itachi.

"Kaupikir kau sebaik itu? Terlalu terbuai oleh perusahaan sehingga sellau mengabaikan Sa—"

"Cukup! Berhenti atau kalian keluar dari sini!" tegur Fugaku, "sebentar lagi Kizashi dan Mebuki datang, jangan sampai mereka melihat kalian bertengkar di kamar ini."

Ucapan Fugaku membuat kedua anaknya terdiam. Itachi tidak memandang Sasuke, dia hanya terus memandang Sakura sambil menggenggam tangan wanita itu. Sasuke sendiri sinis melihat Itachi yang begitu intens dengan Sakura. Mereka... memang tidak bisa akur.

.

.

Sai berjalan di lorong rumah sakit sambil memakai jas hitamnya. Para perawat selalu mengambil kesempatan untuk menyapa Sai, bukan hal yang aneh lagi bagi Ino kalau Sai menjadi idola di rumah sakit ini sejak kejadian kasus beberapa tahu yang lalu. Sai berkunjung ke ruangan Ino dan melihat tunangannya sedang duduk sambil menatap layar laptopnya.

"Apa aku mengganggu?" tanya Sai.

"Ah Sai, masuk."

"Sedang lihat apa?"

"Ini." Ino memperlihatkan beberapa artikel informasi dan gossip tentang Haruno Sakura dan Uchiha, "aku tidak menyangka hubungan mereka serumit ini."

"Yaahh, Haruno si model kelas dunia yang canti terlibat cinta segitiga oleh Uchiha bersaudara, pewaris dari Uchiha corpotaion yang bergerak di bidang minyak yang sudah sangat terkenal di dunia," ucap Sai yang kini sudah duduk di pinggir kursi milik Ino.

"Dari mana kau tahu itu?"

"Ino, lalu untuk apa tv di apartemen kita?" ledek Sai.

"Untuk menonton anime, hehehe," jawab Ino cengengesan, "kau tahu sendiri, aku tidak pernah mengikuti berita ataupun gossip."

"Itu bagus, tapi sesekali kau harus mengikuti berita, karena di berita itu ada duniaku."

"Aku mengikuti duniamu kan langsung dari kamu sendiri yang memberitahuku," jawab Ino.

"Kau ini selalu menjawab," ujar Sai sambil mengacak rambut Ino, "bagaimana keadaan pasien kemarin? Aku ingin secepatnya mewawancarai mereka."

"Dua Uchiha sudah sadar, tapi Haruno masih dalam kondisi koma, mau wawancara salah satu diantaranya?" tawar Ino.

"Langsung dua-duanya saja," jawab Sai.

"Baiklah, kau tunggu di sini sebentar, aku tanya dulu pada mereka." Saat Ino beranjak dari duduknya, Sai menarik lengan wanita itu dan menjatuhkan Ino pada pelukannya, "S-Sai...?"

Sai tidak menjawab, dia hanya menciumi pucuk kepala Ino dan membelai punggung wanita itu, "Ya, selesai. Silakan pergi."

Ino hanya bisa diam dan bingung atas perlakuan Sai yang tiba-tiba seperti itu. Namun tindakan Sai yang tiba-tiba begitu selalu membuat Ino berdebar-debar. Ino melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Sakura, dimana kedua Uchiha itu saat ini sedang menjenguknya, saat Ino akan mengetuk pintu... dia melihat kedua orang tua Sakura tiba dengan wajah yang sangat murung.

"Selamat siang, " sapa Ino.

"Selamat siang, nona Ino," sapa Mebuk kembali, "apa kabarmu?"

"Sangat baik, anda sendiri?" tanya Ino balik.

"Baik, apa kamu ingin memeriksa Sakura?" tanya Mebuki sambil berpindah tatap dari Ino ke Kizashi.

"Tidak, aku sudah memeriksanya tadi, kondisi Sakura masih sama seperti kemarin, aku kesini karena ingin berbicara dengan Uchiha," jawab Ino.

"Uchiha ada di sini? Yang mana?" tanya Kizashi.

Belum Ino jawab, dia sudah membuka pintu kamar itu dan terlihat seluruh keluarga Uchiha berkumpul, "Semuanya," ucap Ino.

"Sasuke, kau sudah sadar?" Mebuki menghampiri Sasuke dan merengkuh wajah Sasuke dengan lembut.

"Ya, aku sudah tidak apa-apa," jawab Sasuke dengan sopan.

"Ehm, permisi," ucap Ino, "apa kalian punya waktu sebentar? Itachi dan Sasuke... untuk diminta informasi sebentar saja."

"Informasi tentang apa?" tanya Itachi tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sakura.

"Tentang kecelakaan itu, kalian pasti sadar kalau mobil kalian ada yang merusak di bagian rem-nya," jelas Ino.

Perkataan Ino membuat semua menjadi tegang, Sasuke dan Itachi saling tatap dan mengagguk. Dan Ino berpikir juga merasa—tiba-tiba mereka menjadi kompak?

"Kami bersedia," ujar Itachi.

Kami? "O-okay, ikut ke ruanganku," ucap Ino.

Fugaku dan Kizashi berinisiatif untuk mendorong kursi roda milik Itachi dan Sasuke sementara Ino memimpin jalan di hadapan mereka. Saat Ino akan melewati kamar Sasuke, dirinya terkejut melihat Sai sudah berdiri di depan pintu sambil bersender.

"Sai? Sedang apa di sini?" tanya Ino.

"Kupikir akan lebih baik apabila wawancaranya dilakukan di kamar seseorang yang baru saja tersadar dari koma-nya," jawab Sai yang membukakan pintu untuk mereka.

"Ah ya benar, lagipula Sasuke masih belum boleh lama-lama turun dari kasurnya," ucap Ino.

Ketika Sasuke dan Itachi masuk, Fugaku membantu Sasuke untuk kembali tidur di atas kasurnya. "Kami tinggal, ada yang ingin kudiskusikan oleh keluarga Haruno," ujar Kizashi.

"Apakah ini tentang pertunanganku dengan Sakura?" Itachi menebak.

"..."

"..."

"Lupakan, silakan keluar," lanjut Itachi.

Tidak ada yang menjawab. Fugaku melangkahkan kakinya dan diikuti oleh Kizashi. Sai bisa merasakan suasana yang tercipta menjadi sangat tidak enak. Namun, Sai adalah seorang detektif, suasana seperti ini selalu ia temui di berbagai tempat, beda dengan Ino yang seorang dokter.

"Baiklah, aku ingin mengatakan pada kalian yang pasti sudah tahu bahwa rem kalian ada yang merusaknya," ucap Sai.

Walau mereka tidak mengeluarkan jawaban, namun Sai paham tatapan mereka menyatakan bahwa mereka membenarkan ucapan Sai, "Rem dipotong sangat rapi, kemungkinan memakau tang, apakah kalian mempunyai musuh? Siapa orang terakhir yang mendekati mobil kalian? Karena rem itu dipotong setelah kalian berada di dalam hotel, karena kalau sebelum itu, kalian bisa celaka di tengah jalan menuju hotel."

"Musuh? Heh..." Sasuke mendengus.

"Mungkin orang-orang yang telah kami singkirkan dulu," lanjut Itachi.

Ino dan Sai saling tatap, "Maksudnya?"

"Dulu kami sering membuat onar pada laki-laki yang berusaha merebut perhatian Sakura, salah satunya adalah—"

"Sasuke hentikan, itu tidak perlu kita beritahu," cegah Itachi.

"Tapi itu penting untuk informasi kami," ujar Sai.

"Bagaimana kalau kukatakan kami telah mengampuni pelakunya," ujar Itachi yang membuat ketiga pasang mata yang berada di ruangan itu terbelalak.

"Jangan gila kau!" geram Sasuke.

"Itu bisa saja, atas permintaan korban, si pelaku dibebaskan," ujar Sai.

"Tidak! Aku tidak setuju!" protes Sasuke.

"Aku tidak bilang akan mengampuninya begitu saja, hanya tergantung kondisi saja," jelas Itachi, "kalau Sakura terbangun dari koma-nya, kami akan mengampuni, apabila Sakura tidak bangun juga... aku yang akan menghabisinya."

"Kami," ucap Sasuke memperjelas.

Sai melirik Ino yang seolah bertanya padanya apakah ini bisa disetujui?

"Maaf, hukum harus tetap berjalan sesuai peraturan, kalau salah satu kalian ingin menghabisinya silakan saja, tapi kalian akan menerima hukumannya," jelas Sai.

"Apa—"

"Dalam persaingan negara mungkin kalian memang yang memegang peraturan, tapi dalam hukum kami lah yang menguasainya, seberapa kaya-nya kalian tidak akan mengubah apapun itu," ucap Sai dengan sangat tegas, "kuberi penawaran untuk kalian, beritahu kami siapa pelakunya, atau kasus ini kami tutup."

"Kau seorang detektif kan?" ujar Sasuke meremehkan, "apa kau sendiri tidak bisa menemukan pelakunya?"

"Buat apa aku susah payah menganalisa hal itu kalau aku bisa langsung tahu pelakunya dari kalian—yang dari tadi berucap seolah kenal dengan si pelaku," serang Sai menyeringai.

"Cih!" Sasuke mendecih sambil melirik Itachi, "ini semua karena kau terlalu banyak bicara."

"Diam, kau tidak tahu apa-apa," jawab Itachi, "begini... pak detektif."

"Panggil aku Sai."

"Baiklah, Sai—si pelaku ini, kami pun belum tahu siapa sebenarnya yang merusak rem pada mobil kami," jelas Itachi, "hanya saja ada satu orang yang benar-benar besar kemungkinannya untuk mencelakai Sasuke dan aku sendiri."

Sasuke menatap keluar jendela dengan ekspresi yang sangat serius, Itachi melirik Sasuke yang seolah yakin mereka satu pemikiran saat ini. "Orangnya bertempat tinggal di perfektur C, dia adalah penyanyi solo terkenal yang juga datang ke acara peresmian tunanganku dengan Sakura saat itu."

"Jadi, saat itu acara peresmian tunangan?" tanya Ino spontan yang sepertinya tertarik dengan cerita mereka.

"Benarkah dia orangnya?" tanya Sai dengan nada yang terderngar ragu.

"Kau pasti tidak akan menyangka bukan?" jawab Itachi.

"Aku pikir itu hanya gossip murahan biasa untuk menaikan rating acara di televisi," ucap Sai dengan pose berpikir.

"Jadi, siapa pelakunya?" tanya Ino.

"Seseorang yang sangat mencintai Sasuke, seseorang yang sangat sangat sangat membenci Sakura, seseorang yang menganggap Sakura adalah saingan dalam hal cinta maupun karirnya," jawab Itachi dengan jelas.

"Oh, ayolah aku tidak mengikuti gossip tentang kalian, jangan main teka-teki denganku," sewot Ino.

"Kau harus sering-sering baca berita, Ino," ledek Sai.

"Oh maaf kalau aku lebih suka anime daripada mengikuti berita-berita yang tidak menguntungkan bagiku dan—"

"Kita teruskan nanti malam," potog Sai yang membungkam mulut Ino, "jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan pada si pelaku?"

Itachi berpikir dan Sasuke melirik kakaknya yang selalu adu mulut dengannya itu, sebelum Itachi memutuskan sesuatu... Sasuke mendahuluinya, "Bisakah tunggu sebentar lagi?"

"Sampai kapan?" tanya Sai.

"Sampai setidaknya salah satu dari kami keluar dari rumah sakit ini," jawab Itachi, seolah tahu apa yang dipikirkan oleh Sasuke.

"Ah, aku lupa memberitahu kalian, mulai besok kalian harus menjalani rehab untuk penyempurnaan kesembuhan otot-otot kalian," jelas Ino.

"Baiklah, aku pergi sekarang. Ino, pulang jam berapa hari ini?" tanya Sai sambil memerika ponselnya.

"Sekitar jam tujuh."

"Baiklah, aku akan menjemputmu, selamat bekerja."

"Ng, hati-hati di jalan," ucap Ino.

Begitu Sai pergi meninggalkan ruangan Sasuke, Ino mengikutinya sampei depan lift, setelah mereka saling memberikan ciuman berpisah, Ino tersenyum lembut. Mulai besok dia akan membimbing kedua Uchiha itu untuk menjalani rehabilitasi otot, hal yang tidak Ino maupun Sai sadari bahwa kegiatan itu akan menjadi salah satu penyebab masalah bagi hubungan mereka.

_**~TBC~**_

* * *

**A/N : hiks, tadinya mau edit2 lagi nyari2 typo, tapi sebentar lagi banyak tamu. mau update nanti takut lupa, akhirnya sekarang saja dengan typo bertebaran T^T  
**

**Tsurugi De Lelouch : iyaaa, Sai dan Ino jadi pemeran utama di siniii XD**

**azurradeva : ada orang ketiga tapi Sai dan Ino masih akan tetap bersatu sampai akhir XD**

**gadisranti3251 : ]hehehehe, uhnm pelakunya udah disebutin ciri2nya itu XD**

**Uchiha-fitriyah : iyaaa, terlibat cinta segitiga XD**

**Qamara-chan Hyuuga : pihak ketiganya ngga sadis kok, dan pihak ketiganya menyenangkan XD**

**Anka-Chan : SasuSaku nanti diceritain kalau Sakura sadar :3**

**Kumada Chiyu : hidoi itu apa? hahahahaa XD**

**BLACK 'SS' PEARL : ngga ada death chara kok, kalau untuk lemon semua pair ada, SasuSaku nanti happy ending kok :3**

**Guest : Sakura jadinya sama kok :3  
**

**aye-kun : iya, Itachi sama Sakura itu pacaran, bahkan tunangan :3  
**

**Luca Marvell : iya, omonga sasuke bener :3**

**Yoshikuni Ayumu : Sai sama Ino udah 100% jadi kok hohohoho**

**Hime Hime Chan : iyaa, SasuSakuIta XD**

**uyeeeeey, akhirnya sampe chapter 4, dan feeling ini... tiba2 pengen lanjutin SIN dan CoL hahahaha #Labil**

**oke, sampai ketemu di chapter berikut yaaaa**

**XoXo**

**V3Yagami**


	5. Chapter 5

Seharusnya hal ini tidak boleh dipermasalahkan, seharusnya hal ini tidak boleh dipikir berlebihan, seharusnya hal ini sudah menjadi hal yang biasa bagi pria yang berstatus sebagai detektif terkenal ini. Tapi semuanya berubah, semua berubah sejak tunangannya menjadi instruktur khusus rehabilitas bagi Uchiha sulung yang merupakan korban kecelakaan maut beberapa minggu yang lalu.

.

.

**Sacrifice**

**Naruto belong Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated M**

**Genre : romance, drama, hurt/comfort, angst**

**Warning for OOC, AU**

**.**

**.**

"Lagi?"

Kedua mata onyx itu memandang kecewa pada sosok tunangan yang kini berdiri sambil menguncir rambutnya menjadi model buntut kuda. Walaupun Sai sibuk megurusi kasus yang selalu datang, namun Sai tidak pernah meninggalkan Ino di apartemen mereka sendirian.

"Maaf Sai, Tsunade-sama memintaku untuk mengambil alih mereka bertiga. Shizune-senpai tidak sanggup sendirian mengurusnya."

S}ai memutar kedua bola matanya dan merebahkan punggungnya di sofa berwarna coklat, tempat favorit mereka kalau sedang menghabiskan waktu bersama di rumah.

"Ini sudah ketiga kalinya kau izin untuk menginap di rumah sakit, bahkan belum ada seminggu yang lalu."

"Aku tahu, maafkan aku. Tapi aku harus menuntun rehab kedua Uchiha itu," jawab Ino sambil memakai jubh putihnya.

"Hn."

Hanya itu yang Sai jawab. Ino menatap sebentar tunangannya itu dan tersenyum jahil, "Hehehe, kau cemburu ya, Sai?"

"Ya, aku cemburu." Dan Sai menjawab dengan tatapan serius, jawaban Sai yang seperti ini justru malah membuat Ino salah tingkah.

"S-Sai...?"

"Aku sangat cemburu pada mereka yang mendapatkan perhatian khusus darimu—yang seharusnya itu adalah milikku."

Ino tersenyum gemas dan langsung memeluk pinggan Sai sangat erat, "Kau tahu aku sangat mencintaimu."

"Ya."

"Aku tidak mau kalau bukan kamu, Sai. Percayalah padaku," pinta Ino.

Sai hanya terdiam dan merangkul pundak tunangannya yang terlihat kecil itu, "Jam berapa kau berangkat?"

"Masih sekitar dua jam lagi, aku harus meyiapkan pakaianku dulu," jawab Ino.

Ketika Ino akan melepaskan pelukan Sai, laki-laki berkulit pucat itu menahan lengan Ino dan membanting pelan ke sofa sehingga kini Ino berada di bawah Sai... dan Sai menyeringai jahil, "Aka kugunakan waktu itu sebaik mungkin."

"Eh? Aahhnn! S-Saaaiii~"

Ino mulai megerang ketika Sai menggigit pelan leher bagian belakang milik Ino. Lama kelamaan, Sai mulai meraba dan memijat bagian-bagian favoritnya di tubuh Ino, sedangkan Ino sendiri tidak keberatan, dia malah merasa Sai saat ini sangat seksi, dengan sikapnya yang tiba-tiba buas dicampur rasa cemburu, Ino jadi merasa sangat disayang oleh laki-laki yang berprofesi sebagai detektif handal ini.

"Biarkan aku menikmati sisa waktu ini."

"S-Sai... jubahku, jubahku nanti—"

Sreek.

Tanpa Ino sadari, Jubahnya sudah terlepas dan Sai melemparnya ke sembarang arah. Sai melanjutkan aksinya dengan menyibak rok yang Ino pakai, sangat gampang karena Ino memakai rok pendek yang ia kenakan untuk kerja. Sai meraba bagian kewanitaan Ino yang membuat wanita itu mendesah.

"Aahhn~"

"Kenapa kau sudah basah seperti ini?" tanya Sai sedikit usil dan memutar jarinya pada sekitar daerah kewanitaan milik Ino.

"Aahhn~ Sai~ Sai... aahhn~"

Sai terus memutar jarinya di bagian luar kewanitaan milik Ino sampai Ino menjepit tangannya dengan kedua pahanya.

"Kalau kau mau iseng lebih baik kita berhenti!" protes Ino.

"Hahaha, kau sangat menggemaskan, kita langsung pada intinya saja."

Sai membuka resleting celana panjangnya kemudian memposisikan kejantanannya di depan kewanitaan Ino, sebelum memasukkannya... Sai melonggarkan sedikit dasi yang ia pakai dan melonggarkan kancing-kancing kemejanya. Melihat Sai melakukan itu membuat Ino terpesona sehingga wanita itu langsung merengkuh wajah Sai dan menciumnya. Mendapat perlakuan agresif dari tunangannya membuat Sai makin bersemangat.

Sai memasukkan kejantanannya pelan-pelan agar tidak menyakiti tubuh Ino, namun Ino sendiri mendorong pinggulnya sehingga Sai merasa miliknya masuk total pada tubuh Ino.

"Aahh..."

Mendegar Sai mendesah membuat Ino merasa bangga.

Dan akhirnya mereka melakukan kegiatan yang sangat panas di pagi hari tepat sebelum Ino berangkat ke rumah sakit.

.

.

"Aduh~ pegal sekali..." gumam Ino sambil memegangi pinggangnya. Permainan Sai pagi ini sangat hebat, sehingga membuat Ino kewalahan, namun sagat menikmatinya.

"Kau kenapa, Ino?" tanya Shizune.

"Ah? Tidak apa-apa, ahahaha," jawab Ino gugup.

"Kau sakit pinggang? Mau diperika kalsiumnya?" tawar Shizune dengan nada khawatir.

"Tidak bukan apa-apa kok, di istirahatkan sebentar saja juga sembuh," jawab Ino.

"Tapi hal seperti itu tidak bisa dibiarkan, bisa bahaya loh."

"Shizune-senpai, aku tidak harus menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada Sai dan aku sebelum datang kesini untuk tahu jawaban apa yang terjadi dengan pinggangku, 'kan?" ucap Ino langsug pada Shizune.

Shizune terdiam, berusaha mencerna setiap kalimat Ino. Dan...

"AAHHH! Ino maafkan aku, maaf," ujar Shizune dengan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Hahaha, sudah jangan dibahas, aku memeriksa Uchiha sulung dulu," ucap Ino sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Hehehe, baiklah, aku memeriksa Uchiha bungsu."

Mereka berpisah menuju kamar pasien masing-masing, Ino memasuki kamar Itachi dan melihat laki-laki dengan rambut panjang terurai itu melamun sambil memandang ke arah luar jendela. Tatapannya sangat sendu seolah memikirkan suatu penyesalan dalam hidupnya.

"Selamat pagi," sapa Ino.

Itachi tidak menjawab, namun dia menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang datang ke ruangannya ini.

"Hari ini kita coba untuk melatih otot kaki dulu ya, sudah hampir tiga minggu kaki anda tidak digerakkan," ucap Ino.

Tidak ada reaksi lagi dari Itachi.

Saat Ino akan membantu Itachi menduduki kursi rodanya, Itachi melihat sebuah benda manis melingkar di jari manis dokter itu. Kemudian Itachi melihat wajah Ino yang sangat bahagia, auranya begitu menenangkan, inikah aura seseorang yang sedang bahagia?

"Apa kau bahagia?" tanya Itachi tiba-tiba.

"Eh?"

Gerakan Ino terhenti. Tatapannya menatap Itachi dengan pandangan beribu pertanyaan. Apa Itachi mengajaknya bicara? Apa Itachi tadi bertanya padanya? Apa Itachi tadi bersuara?

"Kau dan tunanganmu, apa kalian bahagia?" tanya Itachi sekali lagi, kali ini—dengan menatap Ino.

Jantung Ino berdebar seketika begitu tatapan tajam Itachi bertemu dengannya.

"I-iya, kami bahagia, kenapa?" tanya Ino balik.

"... Mungkinkah... terjadi apabila suatu pasangan yang telah bertunangan, salah satunya tidak bahagia?" tanya Itachi entah pada siapa.

"..." Ino terdiam sambil menatap heran pada Itachi, tanpa sadar ia bertanya, "apa kau tidak bahagia dengan tunanganmu?"

Itachi menoleh dan menatap Ino dengan tatapan terkejut. Ino pun terkejut sendiri, kenapa dia bisa bertanya seperti itu.

"Ah, maaf. Ayo kita mulai rehab di taman." Ino mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Ino membawa Itachi ke taman, saat sampai di taman, Ino memeriksa kembali dokumen yang akan digunakan untuk mencatat kesehatan Itachi.

"Tangan sudah mulai bagus digerakan, tubuh bagian atas juga sudah lumayan bagus, yak! Sekarang kita coba gerakan kakimu," ujar Ino.

"Seperti ini?" Itachi mencoba melangkahkan satu kaki keluar kursi rodanya.

"Ya, bagus seperti itu, coba pelan-pelan dan gerakan naik turun," sambung Ino.

Itachi mengikuti semua perintah Ino dengan baik, selagi Itachi menggerakkan kakinya, Ino mencatat pada kertas yang ia pegang.

"Baiklah, selanjutnya kaki kiri." Ino mengganti kertas dengan yang baru.

Itachi kembali menaikan kaki kanannya dan menggerakan kaki kirinya. Digerakkan kaki kirinya naik dan turun, dan Ino hanya mengangguk melihat gerakan Itachi dan kembali menulis laporan yang akan diberikan pada Tsunade. "Sudah lumayan bagus, apa kau mau mencoba berdiri?" tawar Ino.

Itachi mengangkat kepalanya dan mengangguk pada Ino.

"Baiklah, aku bantu." Ino meletakkan dokumen yang ia pegang di rumput dan memegang kedua lengan Itachi.

"Hati-hati, pelan-pelan..." ucap Ino.

Itachi dengan sekuat tenaga memaksa dirinya agar bisa berdiri tegak, saat sudah berhasil... dirinya tersenyum, begitu pula degan Ino, "Kau bisa! Kau berhasil Uchiha-san."

Tanpa izin dari Ino, Itachi mulai melangkah, namun karena ototnya masih kaku akhirnya tubuhnya tumbang dan menimpa Ino.

"Kyaaaaaaaaa!"

Tubuh Itachi menindih tubuh Ino, dan posisi ini memang tidak bagus bagi mereka berdua. Itachi bersikap biasa saja, namun Ino sagat malu dan gugup.

"U-Uchiha-san, me-meyingkir!"

Dengan santai Itachi menyingkir dari Ino, Itachi terlihat sangat biasa bahkan tidak ada perasaan menyesal karena sudah membuat Ino jatuh.

"Kau ini dingin sekali ya, minta maaf pun tidak," tegur Ino.

"Maaf?"

"Iya, ini kan salahmu, kenapa kau melangkah padahal belum kuperintahkan. Dengar ya, mungkin kau adalah anak orang paling terkaya di negara ini, tapi saat ini statusmu kalah denganku, jadi kau harus mendengarkan semua perintahku, mengerti?!" dan baru kali ini Ino marah pada pasiennya.

"Aaa." Hanya itu jawaban Itachi.

"Kau menyebalkan!" geram Ino.

"Kau dokter kan, cepat bantu aku duduk di kursi rodaku," perintah Itachi.

"Aku dokter, bukan suster, jangan main perintah seenaknya saja," tegur Ino.

"Mau atau tidak?"

"Iya iya!"

.

.

"Uchiha, kau harus rehab hari ini."

"Aku bilang tidak mau! Jangan mengurusiku!"

"Kau pasienku, sudah pasti aku harus mengurusimu."

"Kalau begitu pulangkan saja aku, beres kan? Aku muak berada di sini, antar aku ke tempat Sakura, sekarang!"

"Hhhh, tidak bisa, kalian terlalu sering mengunjunginya."

Shizune berusaha membujuk Sasuke untuk rehab, namun watak Sasuke terlalu keras untuk menuruti apa perintah Shizune. Saat Shizune mengatakan mereka terlalu sering mengunjungi Sakura, wajah Sasuke mengeras dan menatap Shizune dengan sinis.

"Kalian? Siapa kalian yang kau maksud?!"

"Pelankan nadamu, atau kulaporkan pada Tsunade-sama!" tunjuk Shizune pada wajah Sasuke.

"Aku. Ingin. Bertemu. Dengan. Sakura. Sekarang!" geram Sasuke

.

.

"Dokter," panggil Itachi pelan, "bisakah aku mengunjungi tunanganku?"

"Sakura maksudmu? Tentu saja boleh," jawab Ino

Ino membuat jeda beberapa saat, kemudian melanjutkan pertanyaannya, "Apa kalian bahagia?"

"..."

"Maaf, aku bertanya hal yang tidak penting."

"Apa pendapatmu sebagai wanita," ucap Itachi tiba-tiba, dan itu membuat Ino tertarik pada topik yang akan tercipta, "apabila kau dihadapi oleh dua lelaki egois, emosi yang tidak bisa diatur, juga sangat posesif padamu, dan kedua lelaki itu orang yang sangat berharga bagimu, namun kau harus memilih satu diantara mereka berdua yang sangat mencintaimu."

"..." Ino terdiam sekaligus sangat kagum. Baru kali ini dia tahu ada laki-laki yang sebegitu mencintai satu orang wanita, "Kalau aku sih," ucap Ino menjawab, "aku lebih baik tidak memilih siapapun."

Itachi mencerna setiap jawaban Ino.

"Karena, kalau kedua orang ini sangat berarti bagiku, aku pasti memikirkan kebahagiaan mereka. Kalau aku pilih salah satu dari mereka, yang satu lagi pasti akan merasa sedih, aku tidak mau itu. Lebih baik aku bersama orang lain, jadi yang sedih tidak Cuma satu, hahaha."

"Jawaban yang aneh," ungkap Itachi.

"Itu jawabanku pribadi, daripada melihat salah satu menderita, lebih baik menderita bersama-sama," ucap Ino.

"Kenapa tidak bisa bahagia bersama-sama?" gumam Itachi yang dapat didengar oleh Ino.

"Karena," jawab Ino sambil mengetuk kepala Itachi, "yang namanya kebahagiaan itu harus ikhlas, tidak boleh ada paksaan, posesif dan egois."

Itachi merengut mendengar jawaban Ino, namun mereka dikejutkan oleh kehadiran Shizune dan Sasuke yang sudah berada di depan kamar Sakura saat ini.

"Shizune senpai? Kenapa ada di sini? Bukankah kau harus menuntun Uchiha rehab?" tanya Ino.

"Diam kau," ujar Sasuke.

"Hei!" Ino sewot namun Sasuke tidak mempedulikannya.

"Dia bersikeras untuk bertemu dengan Sakura, kalau tidak dia mengancamku akan menghancurkan barang-barang di kamar," ucap Shizune dengan wajah yang stress.

"Kau pasti sangat stress menghadapinya ya, untung aku mengurus Uchiha sulung," bisik Ino.

"Aku tidak tahan," gerutu Shizune.

"Baiklah, waktu kalian hanya sebentar ya," ucap Ino sambil membuka pintu kamar Sakura, "jangan lebih dari setenga—" ucapan Ino terhenti ketika melihat sosok wanita berambut pink panjang yang kini tengah duduk tegak sambil menatap kehadiran mereka, "Haruno?"

Mata emerald itu... menatap asing pada mereka yang masuk ke ruangannya.

"Sakura... Sakura!" Sasuke mendorong sendiri kursi rodanya mendekati Sakura, begitu pula dengan Itachi.

"Sakura, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Itachi dengan nada yang benar-benar cemas.

Namun Sakura hanya menatap mereka dengan tatapan heran. Tatapannya berpindah pada Ino dan Shizune yang kini berada di dalam ruangan itu. Lalu tatapan itu kembali pada dua Uchiha, dan kembali pada kedua dokter handal itu.

"Sakura..."

"Maaf," ucap Sakura dengan nada yang terdengar asing, "apa aku mengenal kalian?"

**~TBC~**

* * *

**A/ N : ayeaaaaaay, chapter 5 nongol, walaupun tadi ilang gara2 mati lampu, hahahahaa**

**azurradeva : Hidoi itu bahasa apa? hahahaa orang ketiganya udah bisa dibaca belom hahaha**

**Kumada Chiyu : beneran g tau akuuuu, aku ngga ngikutin knb soalnya ._.**

**Qamara Risa Li Atoda : hahahaa, hebat ya anime nonton anime :v**

**Yoshikuni Ayumu : SasuSaku pasti kok :3**

**Anka-Chan : teka teki nya sedikit kok :3**

**RADHARANI : hahahaa, kita lihat nanti yaaa XD  
**

**mysaki : ngek, hahahahaaa Itachi udah ketebak yaaa :v  
**

**aye-kun : cinta segitiganya masih ambigu ini XD  
**

**CherrySand1 : orang ketiganya cowok kok, bukan cewek :3**

**hanazono yuri : pemeran utamanya da-duanya :3**

**Veoryxocie : typo emang kayaknya cinta bgt sama aku, sampe2 g mau lepas dari ketikan aku :3**

**gadisranti3251 : hahaha iyaaa dicuekiin XD**

**okaay, sampai bertemu di chapter 6 :***

**XoXo**

**V3Yagami**


End file.
